Vampire
by Kwon Yonghwa4910
Summary: No Summary ! BL ! TaeKai (Brothership) ! No Bash ! kalo penasaran baca ajah ! Review Plis !


**Tittle : Vampire**

**Cast :**

**Kim Kai**

**Oh Sehun**

**Lee Taemin**

**Xi Luhan**

**Etc Other Cast**

**Warning : judul ga nyambung sama ceritanya, BL, Pairing nya belum muncul ya tapi TaeKai (Brothership) pasti.**

**Disclaimer : Cast disini milik orangtua, keluarga dan agency mereka, hwa Cuma pinjem nama mereka buat di nistain ajah.**

**Don't like Don't read**

**NO SIDER, No Bash.**

**Jika ga suka sama cerita ini tinggal mengklik close pada computer kalian.**

**Happy**

**.**

**.**

**Reading XD**

**.**

**.**

'_di temukan mayat 2 laki laki di gedung pabrik kosong yang sudah tidak terpakai, polisi yang datan ke tempat kejadian menemukan bekas gigitan pada leher di kedua mayat tersebut'_

Kai melipat Koran pagi nya lalu menatap layar televise yang sedang menampilkan berita tentang penemuan mayat, Kai menoleh kearah Taemin yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

"apa kau percaya vampire, hyung ?" Tanya Kai membuat Taemin menoleh kearah Kai lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"tidak."

"tapi berita itu seperti memberitahu kita untuk hati hati dengan vampire." Taemin mendesah pelan lalu meletakan sendok makannya dan kembali menatap Kai.

"kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror Kai." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan kembali menatap layar televise itu.

Kalau bukan vampire siapa lagi ? yang mengigit mangsanya di bagian leher lalu menghisap habis darah mangsanya ? ular ? mana mungkin.

Ular hanya mengigit di kaki jika mangsa sudah terjatuh barulah mengigit di tempat lain.

"tapi berita itu –"

_PIP_

"habiskan sarapanmu." Kai mendesah pelan saat Taemin mematikan televisinya dengan cepat, Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menatap Taemin yang menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

"kalian ini kenapa sih ?" ucap pria bermata kucing dengan dua gelas susu di tangannya lalu meletakannya di hadapan Taemin dan Kai.

"adikmu hyung, terlalu banyak menonton film vampire otaknya terkontaminasi." Jelas Taemin membuat Kai menelan makanannya cepat untuk protes.

"tapi berita itu yang menunjukan mereka mati karena vampire." Teriak Kai tidak terima pada Taemin.

"vampire tidak ada Kai." Ucap pria bermata sipit dan duduk di hadapan Kai dan Taemin.

Taemin mengangguk mantap seakan senang mendapatkan dukungan bahwa vampire itu memang tidak ada.

"kurasa kau masih mengantuk, jam berapa semalam kau tidur Kai ?" Tanya pria bermata kucing pada Kai yang hanya mengaduk aduk sarapannya tidak selera.

"entahlah."

"dia tidur dinihari karena tugas yang ia abaikan, Kibum hyung." Jawab Taemin membuat Kai hampir melempar garpu di tangannya kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada kakak iparnya disana.

Taemin dan Kai tinggal satu rumah karena kakak mereka berdua menikah, Jinki dan Kibum menikah lima bulan lalu dan memaksa keduanya untuk tinggal bersama.

Mereka berada dalam satu sekolah dan berbeda kelas, keduanya terkenal dengan black and white karena Kai dengan kulit tan nya dan Taemin dengan kulit putih pucatnya.

Mereka sebenarnya akur hanya saja jika sudah menyangkut hal yang tidak masuk akal, Taemin akan selalu menentang dan berada pada barisan paling depan.

Termasuk dalam masalah ini, Kai mempercayai jika Vampire ada karena menurutnya itu sudah terbukti dengan berita itu, walaupun hampir semuanya menganggap vampire itu hanya mitos tapi yang Kai tahu di Negara bagian inggris pernah tinggal kelompok vampire yang sampai sekarang Kai yakin mereka masih hidup.

Vampire tidak mati jika urat lehernya tidak putuskan ? jadi selama Kai tidak mendapatkan berita bahwa vampire itu mati Kai masih beranggapan bahwa vampire itu ada.

.

.

#####

.

.

Kai duduk di kelasnya sambil memainkan ponsel putihnya, ponsel Taemin sebenarnya, semalam Taemin merenggek meminta Kai untuk bertukaran ponsel, beruntung semua warga sekolah sudah tahu jika mereka sekarang bersaudara jadi tidak akan memikirkan hal yang aneh aneh jika melihat Kai memegang ponsel Taemin dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"kau lihat berita tadi pagi Kai ?" Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap temannya yang baru dating dengan wajah cerah cerianya.

"lihat."

"aku yakin kau pasti tertarik dengan berita itu." Kai mengedikan bahunya, jika ingat berita pagi tadi rasa Kai ingin menenggelamkan Taemin di kolam renang sekolahnya.

"sudah lah lupakan saja, aku hampir di sebut orang gila oleh hyung ku sendiri gara gara berdebat dengan Taemin hanya karena masalah itu."

"benarkah ? lalu ?" Kai menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memasukan ponsel Taemin ke dalam saku blazernya.

"aku berhenti mempercayai jika itu ada." Pria berwajah cerah menatap takjub Kai, pasalnya ini kali pertamanya Kai mengatakan ia berhenti mempercayai itu.

"kau yakin ?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"toh apa yang ku dapatkan jika percaya hal itu ada ? yang ada aku akan selalu bertengkar dengan Taemin… ugh aku pusing jika sudah mendengar suara lengkingannya." Ucap Kai sambil memegang kepalanya, suara Taemin terngiang di telinga.

"selamat pagi anak anak." Kai dan Chanyeol teman Kai dengan wajah cerah itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat Kwon saem muncul.

"pagi Seonsaengnim." Jawab semuanya serempak membuat Kwon saem tersenyum.

"hari ini kalian akan kedatang murid baru, pindahan dari London dan mohon bantuannya untuk menerimanya." Ucap Kwon saem lalu maju lah seorang murid pria dengan tinggi semampai dan wajah datarnya, rambut platinanya bersinar karena matahari menyinari rambutnya.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap murid baru itu dari atas sampai bawah, ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu.

"naneun Oh Sehun imnida." Kai menegakkan badannya saat matanya menangkap mata coklat Sehun berbinar menatapnya, Kai melirik Chanyeol yang membulatkan mulutnya.

Lalu kembali menatap murid baru yang tadi memperkenalkan diri sebagai Oh Sehun.

Kai mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang menyeringai kearahnya, Kai kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Kulit Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dari kulit manusia lainnya, bukan dirinya tapi lainnya jika di bandingkan dengan Baekhyun kulit Sehun lebih pucat dan entah kenapa Kai tadi melihat mata Sehun berubah biru saat menyeringai kearahnya.

"aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan murid baru itu." Ucap Kai membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang mengikuti arah pandangan Sehun yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"hati hati kau bisa jatuh cinta jika menatapnya terus terusan seperti itu." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya mantap walau tidak menjawab tapi gerakan kepala Kai seakan mengatakan itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

#####

.

.

"dikelasku ada murid yang wajahnya hampir sama dengan dia." Kai menoleh kearah Taemin yang muncul sambil mendengus kesal.

Taemin rasa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi karena sering berdebat dengan Kai masalah vampire, tadi saat Lee saem muncul dengan murid baru di belakangnya.

Otaknya langsung mencerna ucapan Kai saat Kai menceritakan cirri cirri vampire padanya walaupun tidak perduli tapi telinga nya terpasang dan itu langsung mengirimkan respon pada otaknya.

"apa marganya Oh ?" Tanya Kai membuat Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya mantap sambil menatap horror Kai.

"bukan ! dia keturunan China nama Xi Luhan kalau tidak salah, ini semua gara gara kau Kai." Kai mendelik tidak suka saat Taemin mengatakan semua gara gara dirinya ? what ? apa yang sudah ia lakukan ?

"aku melakukan apa eoh ?"

"kau mensugesti ku dengan cirri cirri vampire Kai, dan Luhan mirip dengan apa yang kau katakan." Ucap Taemin sambil berbisik karena kantin yang ramai ?

Mereka sedang berada di kantin dan Kai duduk sendiri awalnya sebelum Taemin muncul dengan sangat tidak elit nya dan menganggu acara makan siangnya.

"aku tidak melakukan apa pun hyung."

"kau melakukannya." Kai mendesah pelan lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, kepalanya mendadak pening saat mendengar erangan Taemin yang semakin menjadi.

"hyung diam bisa ? aku pusing."

"tidak."

Kai melanjutkan makannya mengabaikan Taemin yang sudah mengoceh tentang Luhan, bahkan Kai tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk Luhan hanya dari penggambaran Taemin Luhan adalah pria manis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut merah muda.

Kai jadi mempertanyakan apa benar Luhan itu pria ? kenapa harus merah muda ?

"kulitnya pucat dan aku sempat melihat matanya yang coklat berubah menjadi biru Kai, ku rasa aku akan gila." Taemin mengacak rambutnya pelan membuat Kai menghela nafasnya.

Kai jadi ingat Sehun, Sehun juga berkulit pucat kan ? tapi warna rambut Sehun platina bukan merah muda.

"itu dia orangnya." Ucap Taemin sambil berbisik membuat Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat saat Sehun dan Luhan mungkin karena Kai melihat Sehun duduk dengan pria berambut merah muda.

Kai membulatkan matanya saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan.

"mereka kembar ya ?"

.

.

.

**TBC or END (?)**

**Hollaa hwa muncul lagi, bawa cerita baru yang abal banget sumpah. Ini mau horror sih tapi mau liat responnya dulu kalo ga ada yang minat Hwa apus.**

**Jadi jangan lupa Review jika mau cerita ini lanjut, kalo review nya dikit terpaksa Hwa apus dan ga hwa publis.**

**Okeh Pai ^^**

**_Hwa_**


End file.
